PROJECT SUMMARY: CANCER BASIC BIOLOGY (CBB) Cancer Basic Biology (CBB) is the sole fundamental science program in the Cancer Consortium. Its mission is three-fold: to conduct basic biological research related to cancer; to enable and conduct translational research that brings basic research findings to preclinical and clinical studies; and to train and mentor the next generation of cancer researchers. Scientifically, CBB research has three Specific Aims: (1) to elucidate the fundamental mechanisms that drive normal and cancer cell biology; (2) to use advanced genomics and epigenomics technologies to understand gene expression and phenotype in normal and cancer cells; and (3) to develop and apply new tools to facilitate basic science and cancer cell analyses. Each of these aims has a basic (discovery) and a translational (preclinical) component. The CBB Program leadership represents all three academic institutions and the breadth of fundamental research on cancer. Program Co-Leaders Jonathan Cooper and Ray Monnat take responsibility for cell biology and genomics/epigenomics, respectively. Associate Program Leaders David MacPherson and Barry Gumbiner add strength in animal models and cell/structural biology. All four CBB leaders are united in the goals of fostering research on the basic biology of normal and cancer cells and in promoting the development and application of new tools to improve cancer diagnosis and therapy. The program benefits the catchment area through research on lung, brain, and other cancer types that cause significant mortality and morbidity in our area. Our program structure and leadership work to foster high quality, cutting edge science within CBB and across Research Programs by providing opportunities to meet, share ideas, and develop new collaborative opportunities. We actively recruit new members with cancer- specific expertise, and identify new ways to promote both collaborative and translational science. CBB members play an additional key role in training the next generation of cancer scientists. The CBB Program currently has 105 members with 38 based at Fred Hutch, 63 based at University of Washington, and 4 based at Seattle Children?s. Since the prior cycle, CBB has gained a net of 32 members. The current research support of CBB members is $43.2M (direct costs), of which $27.3M is peer-reviewed funding, including $9M from the NCI. CBB Program members published a total of 1,057 papers over the current grant period, of which 12% were intra-programmatic, 16% were inter-programmatic, and 48% had external co-authors. Eleven of the 12 Consortium Shared Resources were utilized by CBB members in the course of their work. This P30 grant assists this program by providing administrative and logistical support for CBB meetings, pilot funding for new research projects, and recruitment resources for new faculty.